Etta of the stars
by The Pupetter
Summary: A Sci Fi tale in the universe of Adventure Time im hoping to keep it going for a while


**A/N this is a Sci-Fi story set in the adventure time universe but not on Earth/Ooo. The story takes place on a space station built before and a little during the mushroom wars as a last hope for humanity but as the station took of it was caught in a warp and it and its 100,000 inhabitants were sent 500 light years away because of weird ciencey mumbo jumbo that i borrowed from Enders Game the 500 light year warp the station was sent back in time 500 years so the station is around Ooo around the time of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. This story follows the life of Vladimir Petrikov a descendant of Ivan Petrikov, Simon Petrikov's brother who helped build the station.**

1513 Wandering Age

Vladimir woke up to the sound of NecroMundas the Cosmic cities latest and greatest Abyss Metal band. The shrill of twin guitars backed by the thunderous roar of the bass accompanied by the ungodly speed of the triple stacked keyboard was the perfect background for the sirens voice that belonged to Tamara Lane. He got up and prepared for the day as his clock radio played his girlfriends masterpiece he threw on his favorite NovaBlast tee shirt, a relic from the 1470's when the Shimmer Metal band was popular, a pair of worn Dura denim jeans and his void black ironleather boots, over all of it Vlad shrugged on his labcoat that proved his status as the lead geneweaver apprentice at the Cloud academy. Today was the final testing of a mutagen that would increase the production of silk from the merchant spiders and improve the strength and quality of said silk. This was an important project that could land the crew of apprentices a position with the gene researchers in the science center. So as with all things that are important and life changing something has to go wrong.

Vlad was just about to leave when he recieved a call through his homes com system.

"Vlad you need to get down here fast" said the bespectacled redhead on the other end

"I was just leaving, what's wrong Marie?" Vlad asked

"Arthur was up late working on the mutagen. He injected his solution into a cage with four specimens, we just got here and the spiders arent looking good" Marie frantically explained

"Frag it to the void, Arthur!" Vlad exclaimed "I'll be there soon to deal with it get a protective suit and some sedative ready."

"Sure thing Vlad, what should i do with Arthur?"

"Keep him as far away from the lab as possible and make sure he doesnt touch anything once this has been settled im going to report him for not following orders."

Vlad hung up and rushed to the lab to clean up Arthur's mess.

When he got to the lab his team had been given to conduct their experiment he saw the disarray that it was in. Arthur had apearantly gone on a stress rampage , scattering notes and damaging equipment. As if that wasnt enough he had also flooded the fluid delivery system leaving the floor of the labrotory soaked with water.

"Arthur what have you done?"

"He set the project back months, thats what he did." the dark skinned and wide eyed Francis aproached from the unconscious form of Arthur.

"What did you do to him?" vlad asked concerned about his team

"Crazy fool did it to himself. We had him restrained but when he overheared you tell us to keep him away from the lab he went berserk, started ramming into lab tables and breaking the systems finally slipped on the water from the hydro system and cracked his skull" Francis sighed heavily "Crazy jerkwad."

"Let's repair the systems as much as we can then ill go into the cage and inspect the damage." Vlad issued the order "Also see if you can find a place to stash arthur so that he doesnt break anything."

"Right I'll call the maintainence crew" Francis dialed in on the functioning comunication console. "Want me to call the others?"

"I thought marie was already here?"

"She was but Arthur slashed her during his freak out"

"Let her be then, but call the others they need to know what happened. While we're waiting, lets check out the spiders."

Vlad pulled on the protective hazmat suit, mask and gloves and went into the cage containing the tained spiders. He noticed imediately the changes in the spider affected by Arthurs mutagen.

"What in the Void did Arthur do to these spiders?"

"Whats up Vlad?"

"These things fangs are huge and they're getting anxious" Vlad reported

"What about the silk?"

"Seal up the cage im opening the habitat." the door closed as vladimir opened the habitat. As soon as the lid was off the spider made its move. The spider moved so fast Vlad didnt process the attack until the arachnid had sank its fangs through the suit and into his neck.

"Holy mother!"

"Vlad what's wrong?" Francis exclaimed

"Francis, whats going on?" Toby another team member asked as he walked through the lab door.

"Long story short Arthur fragged all of us, Vlad is trying to fix things, and now a spiders ripping him apart."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vlad screamed as the spider stared to dig deeper into the meat of his neck and shoulder.

"Toby, hit the sedative system fast" Francis shouted frantically

"On it" as toby reached the console he hurriedly hit the buttons on the console

Instead on the sedative the purple mist of arthur's mutagen flooded the cage.

"Toby what did you hit?" Francis almost screamed

"Im hitting the sedative injector" Toby confirmed he then proceded to rip the door off the compartment containing the aerosol fluids "Arthur replaced the sedative with mutagen."

"That crazy space monkey" Francis yelled and grabbed the tranquilizer pistol from his desk "Toby drain the room im going in"

As the purple mist clear from the room Francis stepped into the cage wearing a gas mask. seeing the spider laying on Vladimirs chest he leveled the gun and fire the entire clip into the spider sending a few darts into Vlad.

"Vlad are you alright?" Francis asked seeing his friend and leader convulsing from the combination of pain, venom, and mutagen.

Vlad had began to change a hard exoskeleton forming from skin, his canines elongating, and four arachnoid legs sprouting from his back. He was starting to respond to his predatory instincts seeing his long time friend as prey and food. If not for the tranquilizers he would have lost control and even with the hindering drug vlad was still trying to claim his first kill.

What a day.


End file.
